A man and his tube
by scizzors141
Summary: A ex german scientist working in area 51 and his pickeled girl chapter two up eventually reviewww


A man and his tube: Chapter one

The night of the fourteenth was not oft different for the doctor as any other, the systems were in check, his subordinates were in line and at task on the missions each of them had assigned. In turn the mission he was assigned was growing rather belated on completion as he kept on being delayed by unexplainable circumstances. Unable to isolate the variable that caused his failure in every attempt he made to isolate phillps mind and discover the plans of the grays had all failed, a duty he's been intrusted with for nearly 70years since the events at Roswell those many years ago, recently he's been getting premonitions whenever he dozes off in his office that a great horror is heading towards earth, yet not being able to determine what it is let alone pinpoint the origination of weather man made, extraterrestrial, or perhaps something worse troubles him deeply. These years have not been kind to the doctor, a once bright, almost brilliant career that started as a medical adviser at 21 palms, an exquisite expertise in his field, and a rapid line of promotions which guaranteed him a spot as head of the trauma department at area 51. Yet slowly his mental health declined, at first it was just a spot in his mind, later though it began to manifest itself in his growing paranoia of the world. The first signs of this were in 1946 after getting a fresh contingent of 3 doctors to take under his wing it is reported after an exchange of words over a disagreement in treatment procedure glasner injected him with a sedative and told the others to follow his orders to a tee or else. The next day no one showed up, a pile of transfer papers signed on his desk, all the reasons listed personal matters. The ways of his practicing were draconian at best, and murder at worst, though his knowledge of the matters the military were currently testing rivaled no others, writing the books himself on the matters glasner was not just tolerated but revered by the brass.

Insanity is a peculiar thing, by definition it is doing the same thing with hoping a new result will come, similarity to gambling, and even stiller to research. Glasner has been alive for quite some time, an unnatural time for a human. Some say he sold his soul to the devil, others say he is a clone created by the original, yet still others say he stole a specific piece of technology from the gray's, one that can negate the aging effect and allow one to remain alive indefinity. It started with the crash of a grey scout ship in Nevada during the summer of 1947, how it crashed still remains a mystery, among the various bodies and one survivor he found various types of advanced technology, among which was a box of injector's with a milky white fluid in each with some sign of which could not be translated by anything on earth. Later in his lab he felt it was curious enough that he injected himself with a dose and began to take field notes as the solution made its way through his veins, upon which nothing happened and nothing did happen, at all, it was not until several years later did he realize what the solution was and the results of his experiment, he had injected himself with nanites which mended his dna at the atomic level to the point he could not age, yet it could only keep his health in check, not even technology from beyond the stars could heal his almost blind eyes.

Leaving germany for America was perhaps the best decision he had ever made, he saw the ruins that his country had become, and would become if this war gone on any longer which it had, he managed to survive the greater extent of the horror but the scars were still there. Glasner was a very interested being in some fields, while he shunned the existence of anything not in his goals. On the 14th of October 1947 the official reports tell of a Russian spy being executed for attempting to breach area 51 and resisting arrest, unofficially, a translator by the name of Phillis Lenox was shot and dragged against her will to sub-floor 18, holding cells of the medical and biological research department. She was found with a clone belonging to the gray's king eb1, it is not known how this arose, only eb1 knows the truth in this matter, yet he was given the clone back shortly after she was taken away on a stretcher, he was also informed of her death as well as the arrival of a diplomat from the white house to greet him in terms of a treaty towards peaceful coexistence, of which the grey agreed on living in peace but nothing else, and immediately stormed from the complex to which the pursing guards were reportedly knocked unconscious by a blinding light and the sound of a low hum was all that they remembered. Phillips ordeal was not over by no means, she was one of glasnost's contemporaries being of a scientific background while being a Russian translator for the government she had been having a repertoire with the grey for several week's with gradually increasing kinship towards the being, ultimately willing to run out of the base with what would be the equivalent of his son towards the desert.

Glasner locked the doors to the elevator and had ordered guards to lock down the wing until he was done, and went on his way to the operating table where a bloody and dying phillips lay "Why did you do it, I cannot begin to comprehend why you would do all of this for what, a monster?" grabbing a syringe out of his desk he stabbed it straight into her heart upon which the bleeding stopped, and although still unconscious she was stable, yet the wounds would not heal still shot and almost dead glasner picked her off the table and went to a room behind his office, one to which only he had the key, although putting her in deep cryo freeze would be the relatively safer option he hooked her up to an experimental life support apparatus, one of which he was only just starting to test, yet it would have to do. Flicking the switch and injecting her again, this time with a stimulant she slowly awoke. "what are y-" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" was all glasner could say, before sitting in his chair and taking off his glasses, gazing at her she seemed as if she was going to argue with him, perhaps explain her irrational behavior, yet nothing she went back into unconsciousness and into a never ending sleep. The frustrated glasner had tried to prevent this at every turn, separating them, alienation, even going as far as being kind to her, yet nothing she still defended and aided that thing.

Returning to the surface he could not but feel some guilt, for phillips was now in coma and he may of lost one of the greatest allies for the united states, let alone the human species, yet what really mattered to him was the panging question...where did the clone come from, and, was it even a clone?


End file.
